Julieth y Zacheris Draco y Ginevra
by Morella Malfoy
Summary: Entre carisias y gemidos de placer, dos amantes fugitivos se confesaban su amor; bajo la luz de la luna llena. Esa q tantas otras veces los vio y fue el único testigo de su amor.DRACO Y GINNY
1. Default Chapter

Julieth y Zacheris; Draco y Ginevra.

Entre carisias y gemidos de placer, dos amantes fugitivos se confesaban su amor; bajo la luz de la luna llena. Esa q tantas otras veces los vio y fue el único testigo de su amor.

Obligados a aparentar frente a los demás, condenados a odiarse, por las viles circunstancia traicioneras q los obligan.

Sus familias antiguamente ambas de las más reconocidas y respetadas del mundo mágico, los querían unir en matrimonio, de esto hace ya más de 30 años cuando sus ahora difuntos abuelos descubrieron q existía una profecía:

"Solo una pareja de dos amantes cautivos podrá cambiar el curso de la historia, para q no se vuelva a repetir el mismo error y no se derrame más sangre inocente".

Claro estaba para Miss Elizabeth y Sir Nicholas Malfoy junto con Miss Beatrice y Sir Francis Weasley, q esa historia, la q habían vivido sus abuelos no podía volver a ocurrir.

Así como lo escuchan la historia de Lady Ginevra y Sir Draco, ya había sucedido y ellos eran la reencarnación de sus tataras abuelos; Julieth y Zacheris. (no me digan q pensaron q serian la reencarnación de Romeo y Julieta?)

Por eso sus abuelos (los de Ginny y Draco) habían propuesto a sus hijos q el heredero de los Malfoy se casara con la heredera de los Weasley cuando esta cumpla los 18.

Y en un principio todo iba bien al año después del nacimiento de Draco, nació Ginny, y cuando esta ya contaba con un años de edad y Draco con dos anunciaron las unión de los futuros reyes q se encargarían de unir a los dos reinos mas importantes.

CONTINUARA¿¿¿continuara?

Solo si quieren, ya saben si les gusto y quieren q lo siga y aclare algunas cositas dejen rew, y me gustaría saber si quieren q tenga un final más como Romeo y Julieta o un poco más feliz.

Aclaraciones de los personajes: Aunq creó q es ridículo ya todo el mundo sabe q la gran mayoría de estos personajes no nos pertenece, aclaro de Draco, Ginny y los padre de cada uno junto con Ron (q es el único hermano de la rojita q va a estar) no me pertenecen sino q si le pertenecen a jk y a la warner. Los único personajes q "me pertenecen" son los abuelos y los tataras abuelos de Draco y Ginny.

Otra aclaración q no tiene nada q ver con el ámbito legal es q coma ya se dieron cuenta en una época lo Weasley y los Malfoy se llevaban bien. Aunq no por mucho tiempo más. Y q los abuelos si bien ya sabían de la historia de Julieth y Zacheris desde hace tiempo se enteraron de las reencarnaciones 2 años antes de q naciera Draco. Y Julieth y Zacheris no hicieron la gran Romeo y Julieta, sino q cada uno siguió por su lado.


	2. Asesinatos y fuga

Asesinatos y fuga

Como decía en un principio todo fue bien, porq después de unos meses de q se anunciara el futuro compromiso Sir Nicholas, Miss Elizabeth, Sir Francis y Miss Beatrice aparecieron asesinados; casualmente Sir Nicholas y Miss Elizabeth, fueron asesinados de la forma en la q el reino de los Weasley mataba a sus enemigos; y Sir Francis y Miss Beatrice, fueron asesinados de la forma en la q el reino de los Malfoy mataba a sus enemigos. Con la muerte de ellos se fue también el secreto de la profecía, aunq realmente alguien más sabia de esta profecía, alguien q quería q la historia se repitiese.

Con el asesinato de ambos ex reyes y reinas, y de la forma en la q fueron asesinados, provocó q entre ambos reinos creciera un odio incontrolable q terminaría en una guerra q duraría aproximadamente 3 o 4 años; además de el anulación de el compromiso y la separación definitiva de los reinos.

Pasados unos 13 o 14 años, cuando a Ginny le faltaban unos 10 meses para cumplir sus 18 años, decidió escaparse de el palacio, para poder galopar un rato.

Cuando logro salir de la fortaleza q rodeaba al palacio (con una facilidad increíble, como si ya lo habría hecho antes) decidió ir a un bosque cercano, para poder conseguir un poco de paz, ya q su familia últimamente le prestaban mucha atención, demasiada.

Cuando llego a un claro del bosque ato su caballo "Azúcar" (el motivo del nombre era porq era muy dulce y además tenia debilidad por el azúcar; era de color blanco) a un árbol y comenzó a caminar por el lugar; mientras caminaba cantaba una canción q extrañamente le resultaba familiar: _Fue en una tarde q el mago paseando en el bosque la vista cruzo con la más dulce mirada q en toda su vida jamás conoció. _

Desde ese mismo momento el hada y el mago quisieron estar solos los dos en el bosque amándose siempre y en todo lugar.

Ginny no sabia q alguien, q estaba escondido tras unos árboles la estaba viendo fascinado y repetía en su mente la misma canción q salía de los labios de la pelirroja, aunque el tampoco sabía exactamente de donde conocía esa canción y porq le gustaba tanto.

Holas, como va? Bueno espero q les guste y si es así dejen rew.

Sin nada más q decir salvo pregúntales si quieren q parezca Voldy para darle más emoción a la historia, le agradezco a "Atalanta de Tebas"por el rew y más adelante voy a explicar la profecía.

Pd: El fragmento de la canción es de el tema q se titula "La leyenda del hada y el mago" y es de Rata Blanca, realmente les recomiendo q escuchen el tema es muy hermoso, a mi me encanta y también les recomiendo el tema "Mujer Amante" tbm de Rata Blanca, si quieren la letra de cualquiera de los dos temas me dicen y en el próximo cap se las dejo.

Chausis

Besis

Morella Malfoy


	3. Encuentros y confesiones

Encuentros y confesiones

Nuestro joven heredero seguía escuchando a Ginny entonar esa canción q sin saber muy bien porq a los dos les parecía muy conocida y les gustaba tanto, esa canción era como si fuera parte de ellos.

Sin duda Draco pensaba q esa mujer (porq no sabia quien era) tenía una de las voces más hermosas q podían existir, y no exagero simplemente Draco se quedo fascinado de ella.

Le parecía una persona buena, dulce, graciosa, a demás de q era muy hermosa y le inspiraba una cierta confianza. (por no decir mucha)

El quería conocerla, tenía q !conocerla. Fue por eso q salió sin mucho pensarlo a saludarla.

D: Hola

G: Hola dijo un poco nerviosa porq le acababa de asustar cuando la saludo.

D: Como te llamas? pregunto con ansias no muy bien contenidas.

G: Ginevra, vos? contesto algo duditativa no sabia si también tendría q decirle su apellido.

D: Draco a el le paso lo mismo tampoco sabía si tenia q decirle su apellido.

G: Como estas?

D: Bien, vos?

G: Bien

D: Porq estas acá? pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

G: Buscaba librarme de mi familia, últimamente están muy sobre protectores y pesados con eso de q me tengo q casar. Vos?

D: Me pasa igual a mi me quieren casar con una tal Estefanía Muller.

G: A mi con Tom Riddle.

Después de estas preguntas siguieron hablando hasta casi el atardecer, fue entonces cuando decidieron volver a sus hogares.

Por más de q Draco trato de acompañar a Ginny hasta su casa esta se negó rotundamente, pero le propuso q se podían seguir encontrando a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar.

El acepto encantado, realmente necesitaba seguir viéndola.

Después de ese encuentro se veían prácticamente todos lo días; porq a medida q se conocían más se les hacia más importante el verse. Se iba transformando esos encuentros como en su droga diaria, el oxigeno q necesitaban para respirar.

Fue uno de esos encuentros en el q se confesaron quienes eran, y a pesar de saber todo lo sucedido en sus familias (todo también sabían q antes eran amigos aunq no sabían q estaban prometidos y se anulo,), no les importo porq ellos sabían q ninguno de los dos tenía la culpa y no tenían porq pagar por los errores de otras personas.

Y a la semana confesaron el amor q se tenían, y Draco le propuso a la pelirroja q sea su novia, lo cual ella acepto encantada (N/a: y quien no? chiquita, el es Draco Hermoso Sexy Malo Malfoy, o no chicas? ES UN SUEÑO)

Ya era algo tarde pero como ninguno quería dejar de besar al otro decidieron quedarse toda la noche. En esa noche el principal lenguaje fueron los besos y las caricias, las palabras quedaron olvidadas, y los besos antes dulces y tiernos se iban transformando en besos más pasionales e iban exigiendo cada ves más.

Fue entonces q Draco con el Permiso de Ginny comenzó a ...

-

Soy mala! Se los corte en una de las partes más interesantes.

Ya saben si les gusto RR y alguien me podría explicar porfi las clasificaciones, las de lemon y todo eso, porfa.

Chausis 

Besis

Morella Malfoy.


End file.
